clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
CC-513 'Headshot'
Note: This is a Character that goes beyond the Clone Wars, be wary. This is a Fan character inspired by the game 'Star Wars: Republic Commando' Enjoy! "I only need one shot, to take down an army, Sir." - 'Headshot; to his Commanding officer 'Telon' Headshot is a Clone Commando who had survived the Clone Wars and went missing near the start of the Galactic Civil War with the Galactic Empire and the Republic, he is an insane Clone Commando in the ways of a Sniper Rifle. Birth and Training of 'Headshot' Headshot was originally known as Beta-44, he was like any other Republic Commando cadet, during this time he was brutal during training, when he took down a Droid in the courses, he repeatedly shooting it, during Teamwork excursuses he abandoned his team, always the 'Lone Wolf' of the team. He hates the Droids of the Confederacy. He was the Dark man of the Team, favored a Sniper rifle of any kind, during his training he was selected for the 'Lone Wolf' Project, he was moved into this group and was sent on the more brutal missions, including but not limited to: Assassination, Terror, Chaos, but the project was later cancelled, and Headshot was lost... The Jedi Purge; Order 66 Headshot was assigned to the 501st Legion on the assault on the Jedi Temple during the Jedi purge, he was assigned to 'take care' of a Jedi Knight, a friend of his, known as 'Calion Zal'... A shuttle flew past the Army marching on the Jedi Temple, as it landed on the main landing pad, a White and Black Clone Commando walked off of the Shuttle, as he pulled his DC-17M off his back as he walked into the building, three Jedi Protectors walked up, looking at the Commando up and down, as the remaining Jedi in the hallway walked down the hall, just the Three Jedi and the Clone, as he pulled up his sidearm suddenly and fired at the Jedi, killing two, in the forehead as the Last jedi blocked the shot by igniting his Saber, Headshot fired his DC-17M At his legs, and fired the jedi in the Forehead, as the Jedi collapsed, he continued walking down the hall as he shot any Jedi in his way, walking down the hallway to the Library, he rolled a Pulse Detonator down the hall as it detonated, the Jedi collapsed as he fired at their bodies as he walked past them. He made it to the main halls as he got onto the top rafters as he took aim on the battle below, he equipped his DC-17M with a Scope and extended Nozzle, the Sniper rifle, he took aim and looked around, shooting some Jedi while looking for the Jedi he was after, suddenly he heard a saber ignite. "Headshot?" Said the voice, Headshot looked over, it was Calion, Headshot pulled his Sidearm on him and fired repeatedly, Calion deflected the shots as he dashed at Headshot, Headshot got his Vibro-Shiv out and began to attack, he fired several more shots, and a grapple shot, the grapple hit around Calion's Legs as he collapsed, Headshot shot his arms, as they were un-usable, he then stood on his chest, Headshot aimed his Sidearm at Calion's Head. "Why are you doing this?!" Calion exclaimed, Headshot spoke. "I have my orders..." Headshot fired, killing the Jedi. The mission was successful, Headshot left, shooting any Jedi who was in his way, as he had taken the shuttle, and left, never to be seen again... Chapter 2 Coming soon! Category:Browse Category:Clone commandos Category:Republic